


Help Me See The Sun

by zambietrashart



Series: Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Alex, One Shot, Protective Luke, a guy harassed Alex back when he was still alive, anxious alex, jumpy alex, past luke and alex, willie is helplessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: The Sun Summary:Alex and Willie hang out a lot but Alex is too anxious to call them dates it’s going to take a lot of time and a lot of really obvious clues for the blonde ghost to catch on isn’t it?
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958104
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Help Me See The Sun

Look at that bright light in the sky it’s time to live and time to try.

Alex paced the floor trying to think about all of the previous nights he had spent with Willie. They all seemed like they would be dates but Alex could never be sure, what if Willie didn’t like him like that what if…

“Alex I can hear you panicking from over here, stop it man,” Luke said going back to strumming on his guitar.

“Sorry it’s just that Willie and I are hanging out tonight and I don’t know if it’s a you know,” Alex said wanting Luke to answer but he just sighed getting up and crossing the room over to his friend.

“Willie likes you dude trust me, I’ve seen that look I’ve even had that look way back when,” Luke said thinking back to when they used to date. “He’s got that same dreamy obsessed with you look in his eyes as back in middle school when Chase Burtham asked you out,” Luke said and Alex cringed back thinking of the older boy who used to follow him around. “Ok maybe not exactly like that but he would do anything for you dude, don’t wait to tell him how you feel,” Luke said and Alex sighed, he really didn’t want to do this.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Alex said walking out of the studio looking around for the skater ghost.

“What’s up hotdog?” Willie asked sitting on the roof scaring Alex.

“Hey, where are we going tonight?” Alex asked smiling up at Willie who poofed down to the ground.

“Always asking questions, come on,” Willie held out his hand teasing Alex who grabbed it and they poofed to the top of a mountain.

“Where are we?” Alex asked turning around and seeing huge white letters. “Woah,” Alex said eyes growing wide.

“Hey Alex, you want to know what’s better than screaming in a museum, screaming on a mountain,” Willie said before screaming smiling back at Alex who sat down watching Willie let out everything he was feeling.

“Uh Willie, there’s actually something I wanted to talk about,” Alex said after Willie stopped screaming.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Willie asked concerned at the blonde’s tone. He sat down next to him taking his hand Alex looked down.

“I um, I like you as more than a friend and I have for a while now and I'm sorry if this changes things between us and…” Willie squeezed Alex’s hand shutting him up.

“Hey,” Willie said and held Alex’s face with his other hand forcing the blonde to look at him. “This changes nothing about how I feel about you,” Willie said and ALex’s eyes saddened and Willie realized that what he said may or may not have sounded really bad. “What I mean is I have loved you since the day I first met you and hit you while skateboarding and if you think that your confession doesn’t mean the world to me then you’re wrong Alex,” Willie said and Alex took a huge sigh of relief.

“So what does this mean for us?” Alex asked looking hopeful.

“I think that means that we’re dating,” Willie said and Alex nodded agreeing.

“So we’re dating,” Alex said looking down into his lap smiling stupidly.

“Yeah,” Willie said looking down into his own lap for a few seconds before looking at Alex head still down. “There’s something I’ve always wanted to try Alex,” Willie said and Alex looked at him curiously.

“What?” Alex asked getting excited.

“Close your eyes,” Willie said and Alex raised an eyebrow suspicious. “Just do it please,” Willie said and Alex reluctantly closed his eyes still facing Willie who took a deep breath and placed a hand on Alex’s thigh and face. Alex jumped a little not expecting Willie to actually touch him but found himself leaning into the hand on his face as the thumb brushed his cheek. Willie knew that if he was going to do something he had to do it then. Willie leaned closer squeezing Alex’s thigh and he felt Alex’s soft lips barely press against his and he felt Alex’s eyelashes flutter as his eyes opened then closed again. Alex had no clue what was happening but he was glad that Willia had the guts to kiss him cause Alex knew he never would. Alex brough his hands up to Willie’s shoulders feeling his face burn up as Willie kissed harder worming his way into Alex’s mouth. A small gasp escaped as Willie’s hand moved further up his thigh. Alex pulled away trying to breath and calm down.

“Are you ok? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Willie said watching Alex take deep breaths trying to calm himself.

“Yeah, I’m fine I just wasn’t expecting that,” Alex said hugging his leg to his body staring at the city below him.

“No, I know something is wrong Alex, you don’t have to keep things from me,” Willie said and Alex rested his head on Willie’s shoulder.

“Just some guy who used to be my lab partner would always follow me around and he put his hand that high up on my leg sometimes. I told you it’s not a big deal,” Alex said and Willie was suddenly pissed at the boy who made Alex feel uncomfortable.

“I love you with all my heart Alex and I hope you know that I would never try anything like that with you without consent first,” Willie said and Alex just smiled head still on Willie’s shoulder nodding his head.

“I love you too Willie,” Alex said pressing a chaste kiss to Willie’s lips before resting his head back on Willie’s shoulder content with watching the sunrise with his new boyfriend.

Tell me we’re not just having fun, guide me, help me see the sun.

  
  



End file.
